THE FIGHT
by goofybunny123
Summary: THE BLOODS EVERY WHERE THATS WHERE THE FIGHT BEGAN .
1. Chapter 1

THE FIGHT

P.O.V - RIN K .

As I stumbled back as the impact of the fist was to much to stand still.I turned around and landed a swift kick to her ribs alowing the sweet cracking sound to fll my ears .As her teal hair feel around her sobbing body. I took one of the many knives I had ,and lightly let it graze her skin along her arm. The sound of her breathing hitched .Giving me more happiness to see my reaction to my favorite wepon: the knife .

When I got sick of her sobs I turned her over where she was facing me I loved the sight of horror on her face it just made this so much sweeter .I took the knife and cut her leaving elegant spirils all over her body the sight sent me and amazing feeling ,feeding my bloody craze .

After I was done luka came running with lenka in tow along with IA .They gave me the update on what was going on . Luka went first " The borders are secure no outsiders near ." I loved luka she was my soil allways there keeping me level on the ground ,she was my eyes . After her came IA "Well I see you found our inturder miku ws her name right ?"

IA was my solider I found her craddling her dead sister in her arms thats how we met her sister was killed by the victors . The victors were the enemy's they wanted every one under their fingers and the you found us the rebels or as they called us the unwanted if you had a number tattoed to you like me "02" you were unwanted .

How do you have a number well it was sort of given to you through a series of test they ran well me I'm considerd dangerous I would agree with them. l lead our my own band of rebels we were known for have no mercy ,It was true I was the leader despite the age diffrences none of them had the combat exsperince she had .

And, then there was Lenka her older sister she was my rock . We looked sort of alike sun-kissed hair blue clear eyes and a perfect figure not having to worry she was the nurse .

I relpyed to them allowing my athourtive tone take control " Allright we can leave now lets head back to the hut." As I looked at the teals body her eyes found mine. They say eyes are the gateway to their sous .Well it's true I could see her soul fading away haha by me.

I took my knife and securely pocketed it in my strap on my thigh the blood smearing on my small white thighs coverd by black short shorts. I turned around my old black and white stirped sweater it hid my gun wrapped around waist.

My tennis shoes thumped as we ran back to our hut .When we got there we moved the truck hood wich hid our gateway into the hut ,and jumped in not before putting the hood back in place just to make sure no one could see our little area .As everything was in place we took head count making sure everyone was here ,and ok . Soon we looked around at the food we gatherd a couple of old bags of chips and crackers plus a jackpot a sandwich!

We passed around the food and every one took measured sips of the water bottle. When lenka came running to us fear clearly along her face. Her blue eyes wide her old tee-shirt bounceing with her as she takes another step . When she gets close to me she stops her breathing shallowed and coming out in pants . I spoke frist " Well spit it out ?!"

She said nervoulsy " Well it's not who's coming ,but more as whats here ."

I spoke "Lenka what the heck are you talking about ?"

She put her gaze down "I let someone in. "

I was beyond angry "What do you mean ? You let somone when ."

She held her gaze downward "He was bleeding badly and was about to die, I couldnt do that, I just couldnt let him die rin I couldnt " By this time tears were going down her face it did not soften me up ,someone had to be the hard one or every one would fail and die here .

I brought her face to mine only a few inches apart and I Yelled "Who is he huh did you think maybe he could be a spy ? Lenka did you even think ? I told you not to go outside have you forgot we are being hunted down for being rebels ? HUH?! Have you forgot you can't fight at all ! Do you want to die ?! Where is he ? "

My words spilled so much anger in the atmosphere you could feel the tension weighting on your shoulders .

Lenka spoke back her voice hurt ,I did not yell very often exspecialy at lenka . "He's in the other room please don't hurt him ."I dropped her chin ,and took steps into our other room , we had two room's, we built both of them. I arrived in the room that housed are beds ,and personal items . I saw him ,then slowed my steps to make them silent or close to it and drew my knife incase of a attack .

I stood over him he was looking up at the planked ceiling ,until he noticed me .He took his gaze off the ceiling and sat up .I noticed the scar on his chest bearly visible the rest of it being hidden by his tee-shirt .Blond hair sticking out in random directions it looks kinda like-

"Do you like what you see ?" he said his voice smug like he knew the awnser but oh he was wrong .

"Actually what am I supposed to look at all I see Is a dead man . I don't think dead men are attractive ? Do you?" I spoke in a matter of factly tone .

"Well they must be atractive if their me and baby I think you got the wrong guy for all know my guys are on their way here ,right now and this is a pretty nice place maybe we will take it . Or you could just I dont know join us cause as I heard from your chatter box of a sister .You are the leader just happens so am I why dont we join them toghther and we rule the group toghther. I mean I almost got killed trying to come here and make a deal with you well I see you don't like outsiders baby so why dont I tell you my name its len ."

I looked at him he can't be serious i'm going to kill lenka oh I know what her punishment can be no dinner for 2 days sounds good plus cleaning up after everyone. Yep that's her punishment . I looked at him and said some orders "IA I want rope right now ."

A few seconds later she appeared with rope as I put my knife in my mouth ,adn dragged len out of the bed to one of the post and tied him to it making sure to tie his ankles to along with his wrist .When it was secure I told him "In your dreams well join up with you ,You could be a spy for all I care what good would that do huh? none .I rufuse to let my friends and idoit sister to get hurt . So screw you and do a favor for me don't call me baby ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

THE FIGHT

P.O.V - RIN K .

He smirked ."Well baby I think it suits you."

I looked at him quickly drawing my knife for the last time of the night. I took the heavenly object ,and slid it down his skin applying some pressure making a shallow cut .I stoped as soon as I got to his shoulder blade .The red beauty gliding down his porcilin skin leaving a thin line of it as if to say remember me .

By this point I time i'm fullblown grinning to looking at my cut it just fills me with my pride .His face shows nothing but the dangrouse glint in his eyes make me wonder .I like to wonder I havent in a while .As I looked at him one more time ,then made sure the binds on his wrist and ankles .

I headed torwards my cot I heard a chuckle then a laugh then silence out in a soft whisper "Good night baby sweet dreams. "

I climbed in and pulled the old ratty blanket over me ,and allowed a light slumber take me in fully .When I woke up instead of my worn out cot I felt cool metal under my skin my chlothes not helping to keep me warm on the meatal table.I layed still not knowing what was around me .

The sounds of faded voices invaded my head creating a pounding sensation. I attempted to open my eyelids the blinding light stoped them and left them in a sqiunt .As I adjusted fully to it I opened my eyes to reveal a cold dirt filled and walled room ,there were binds on my wrist and on my ankles tying me to the metel operating table I wiggled my wrist ,and ankles to test the strentgh of the binds

.They just seemed to tighten as I moved them around each and every way .The musty and drity smell filling up my nostrilles this does'nt look right.I went to bed in my home not here .

"Oh baby your up what do you think of my handi work ?" He said curiuosty filling his voice as he spoke.

I said really loudly in a angred tone "Please anyone but him I mean really why him why did i get kidnapped by him why?!"

"I can tell you why oh its because well..."

When he stoped sudenly when his lips put a frim pressure on my lips applying more pressure as the time goes on .I cant lie and say I dont like it ,I really do like in fact I love it .Understand this though I dont LOVE him I desire him .I kissed back just as hard maybe a little harder than him .The heat raditing between are bodies is scolding .Edging us on futher soon enough Len asks for entrence to my mouth .I dont allow it though so he gos for plan B wich ends up griping my left boob .

I let out a little moan and he takes the time to not just stick his tounge in there ,but to plunge it in there taking his sweet time feeling my mouth .I eventualy get my tounghe into his mouth and it feels good it almost has a bananna taste to it . I go to move my ands to put them in his glowing golden locks ,but as I feel there locked to the table.

He gets on top of me placing one knee between my legs and elbows on ethire side of my head .He takes one hand and traces the little bit of exsposing skin just above my hem line.

"NO ! EWW!" There was a high pitched squel from the door .All the seering heat we had before is gone now it all just when my senses cought up with my body and I quit kissing ,so did he looked over there we saw a little girl .

* * *

 **hey guys sorry for the late chapter but some major stuff is going to happen pretty soon so you need to stay tuned .Werido's live on**

 **-goofy bunny**


End file.
